Thor, The Dark World
by givnikR
Summary: Loki Imprisoned, escape. Thanos and The Tesseract; 'Court Death' . Introducing- Lorelei, Native Asgardian. Had always taken an interest in Loki's ways and abilities and pursued them from an early age. Powerful, mastering coercive persuasion, mind fooling and blocking. Secretly crushed on Thor which leads to eventual disappointment on earth driving her to Thanos Havoc


Loki imprisoned with 5 personal guards watching his glass style prison quarters...

In smoothly walks his 'suddenly blossomed' Lorelei (open for eventual relationship), with no apparent attention from the guards. She has on a sexy warrior-Cleopatra-like costume, gold and blue)

Script:

Lorelei :

Loki loki loki what we have here... oh its Loki. (1st two mentions of his name off Camera)

Loki: (Surprised but with ease)

Well, well... how are you cousin Lorelei ?

Lorelei :

Recognize me do you? Perhaps wondering, how 'on earth' I got in here... excuse my play on words?

Loki:

Clever. You always took an interest in my methods Lorelei , of course I recognize you. Though I expected a much younger…innocent-looking maid.

Lorelei :

Did you now. Regarding your expectations, is this what you had planned?(looking around at his new pad)... not exactly the quarters of a Kings son...

Loki:

SOOO (interrupting) to what do I owe this ...pleasure Lorelei?

Lorelei :

Well (advancing smoothly towards him with her eyes fixed to the floor) while you've been off, doing your thing, and Thor his, I have been sitting around waiting for my turn in life. (Sudden vengeful change in tone) AS YOU WELL KNOW! I have always wanted to explore...different worlds

Loki:

Oh yes Lorelei , and please, understand, as the elder one...I, was only looking out for your safety in past times, with battles and what not threatening. It is a very dangerous notion... this want of traveling to different worlds (starts walking around his quarters slowly and slyly), observing the ways of other civilizations, expanding the Asguardian mind as it were... it might be a little too much to handle...especially for your... sex..

Lorelei :

(Coolly with a slight grin and steady gaze) Your manipulating ways will not work on me Loki, you may as well stop now. I know what I want and I mean to get it, with OR without you...

Loki:

With? (Questioning look with a closed grin)

Lorelei :

I have a purpose in this realm that excludes exit... this purpose has been written by some simpleton who knows nothing of life...

Loki:

Your father

Lorelei : (ignoring his comment)

And well, isn't exactly what I have planned for my life's agenda. And you're right; I did take an interest in your methods, and have come across some very impressive powers. BUT OF COURSE you excel, or should I say possess other abilities I, I need. (turns back to him).. for example, that of access to portals to which Hiemdall's eyes cannot penetrate. (turns sternly to face him) THIS I need!

Loki:

That I can give...

Lorelei :

But you disconcert me Loki

(Loki looks up as if WHAT? What did I do? Sly cunning)

... How can I trust you after all you have done? To your father, to Thor... TO EARTH! The one realm I have always wanted to visit. Neither you nor Thor were willing to even let me in on any secret excursion stories...NOTHING

Loki:

Look, in sincerity, I would like to help, but, it seems as though this barrier surrounding me, is impenetrable, so unless you know of a way out of this, we may as well finish our lil conversation now and you go on with your ...written purpose in life :)

Lorelei :

You're a horse with Blinkers Loki. Have you not noticed we've been conversing...pretty much treason... in front of these guards and yet they hear nothing. In fact, they see nothing, nothing but this: (Waves her hands and he sees a vision-like of what they see and it's just of Loki sitting there staring aimlessly at the wall)

(Loki is bewildered and amazed and it is obvious he sees her as an asset gives a cunningly look in her direction)}

(Petra notices she has the attention wanted and waves it (vision) away)

Loki:

I know I have acted rashly and harshly against all that is good here, I promise you I will NOT leave you behind, not this time. I need you.

Lorelei :

That's the other thing, what exactly for? Your need for revenge on Thor...? I'm not too keen on that idea and I know will regret ...(stops mid-way and walks out disappointed-like)

(Loki just stands there expectations suddenly crashing...disappointed expression shown all over)

(... Camera moving overhead and in front - Scene of Heimdall confused over what had just happened in Loki's quarters eventually panning out to show Lorelei standing behind him in the distance on the rebuilt Rainbow Bridge avoiding present recognition (obviously through her mind persuasion powers...she's making sure they work on him...this proves to be quite the physical strain on her, especially later on).

(Perhaps a scene between Odin and Thor re: Loki or Jane Foster...whatever you want)

(Lorelei reappears to Loki's new chambers avoiding recognition from all present (as if invisible- but mind controlling so they can't see her), including Loki. One of the guards suddenly for no reason (through mind persuasion) unlocks his quarters as she falls down with massive head strains making Odin unlock the Master Lock as he is the only one with that access...he does this with a bit of restraint but she wins him over and he carries on as if nothing happened. Loki hears her cry and realizes it's all her doing.

Loki:

Show yourself! (Slightly worried thinking this could be a nasty trap)

Lorelei :

We must move fast (camera sees her the whole time but from 'move fast' we see her from Lokis point of view and she slowly appears as if from invisibility)

(Loki goes to kill the guard at the door but Lorelei says smoothly (obvious persuasion power) 'Leave him')

(They start walking out but then she breaks down with a painful scream hardly able to handle the pain in her head...Heimdall sees them but she is focusing all her powers on him which drains her physically, Loki stops and crouches to her worryingly to see what's wrong)

Lorelei :

Heimdall... he can see us, I'm...trying...to fight him... OFF (breathing heavily in pain)

Loki:

CAN YOU DO IT? (With mucho anxiety)

Lorelei :

Yes, but... I can't... seem to ... move... PLEASE... LOKI... don't leave me (last 3 words to be said weakly)

(Loki picks her up and runs out surprised at how much guards are on watch outside the prison block in which he was contained. A proud smile spreads across his face... he's made a name for himself.)

(Camera focuses on Heimdall and his face is strained and he is semi-trembling)

(Loki runs to his ex-'work' quarters and fiddles around with his old toys including collecting another scepter from a hidden compartment and opens a portal while Lorelei is straining like crazy on the floor, she tells him to 'hurry'. He looks over worryingly towards her direction... sincere for once over someone's safety...though obviously for his own purpose. He opens a portal and picks her up and FLASH, they're gone)

(Camera focuses again on Heimdall and he sighs in relief as if he bet a heart attack and stands normal watching...he mentally missed the whole thing and sees Loki still in his quarters and all being fine and dandy)

(A scene right here of other characters would be good... They get away with it for a while)

(Loki and Lorelei suddenly land in the desert where Thors hammer was originally found and she finds slowly her strength again. He caresses her until she feels better and she is astounded by the sight of the dessert and just starts walking with amazement in her eyes. Loki semi-confused over what just happened, asks her:)

Loki:

What are you doing?

Lorelei :

It's amazing, so barren. I never imagined.

Loki:

This is nothing (With his usual (HOT) cunning smile. He walks away into the distance thinking very hard) Lorelei ...I need you to go back..

Lorelei :

WHAT! (She stamps toward him) You wouldn't have even gotten here without me you fooL! This is what I g...

Loki:

(Interrupts while she says 'get') I FORGOT one important object crucial to this casting; You need this too for your own strength. (He starts appealing to her obviously very powerful powers) Only you can do this Lorelei , I (regretfully looking down) do not possess this sort of (looks at her) power.

(He is referring to the tessaract which is under high security including the security of a new destroyer, similar to the one in Thor...he needs to bring this to earth so Thanos can eventually get his hands on it and 'court death' as it were)

I promise to be here when you get back. You saw how I did it, I know you.

Lorelei :

(Looks at him annoyed and confused but this time doesn't pull to question. He opens the portal with the scepter he picked up on his way and she leaves).

(Add another scene here with other characters)

(Lorelei reappears to earth holding the tessaract but with absolute strength beaming from her body (language))

(She arrives with a 'welcoming party' of SHIELD agents and she seeks out Loki and sees him bound with several armed guards.

Agent:

Identify yourself

(She views all as a hostile and attacks with her surprisingly increased power due to the tessaract in her presence (all the same surprising to her) All the agents grab their heads in pain and drop dead)

(Camera pans up, moving bird-eye shot of Loki and Lorelei standing there with at least 30 dead surrounding them. Loki looks at her admiringly)

Loki:

We must go

(They both then walk off towards the town. Lorelei slightly in shock)

(Back on Asgard, Odin goes to see Loki and when he tries to converse, it quickly becomes obvious that the Loki he sees is just an apparition and he calls for the guards)

Odin:

Find Him! Check the tesseract! THOR!

(Lorelei is still in amazement over her new found power. Loki is too but slightly worried that she will misuse it to his disadvantage with the threat made by the Chitauri leader "Every nook and cranny of universe etc.")

((((To clarify: Lorelei is now able to, with ease and even more so with the tesseract near, fool minds to think what she wants, reveal to others the vision of others, persuade people to do as she wishes. She has good reflexes but is no Black Widow))))

(Lorelei realizes Loki has a plan that he is 'perhaps' trying to keep her 'safe' from as when he speaks, he is very serious and anxious.)

Loki:

We must make our way to the Stark building.

Lorelei :

I have much to see...

Loki: NOW!

Lorelei :

Just tell me what you have on your mind, or do I have to get it out myself?

Loki: It was foolish of me not have set ground rules with you Cousin! (Looking exhausted) I have got a blow, please just trust me on this one.

(Next scene of the two of them, Lorelei has overtaken the mind of a helicopter pilot who is now escorting them to Manhattan, Starks Building.)

(Scene of Thanos portaling to earth landing on top of the Stark Tower. Stark is on a flight to DC for a Weapons convention but is notified by the building computer Jarvis of an intruder alert. Cameras focus in on Thanos and Stark is shocked at the sight of him and tells the plane to turn around to which naturally Pepper objects. They ramble on as usual at each other as he locks himself in the compressed room and suits up and flies to SHIELD Headquarters where the rest of the Avengers are already gathered getting note of the portals opening earlier as both areas (desert and sky above Tony Starks building) were being watched. )

(Meanwhile, Loki and Lorelei are flown into NY city. Lorelei has fun running cars into each other while Loki looks at her disapprovingly as if she's a little child and then they both see the 'fall' of Thanos and sit erect, not knowing what to expect. He has her make the helicopter land right away. With her new found strength and little forethought for the good of others, she is keen to face the seeming threat.

...mind block...)

(Lorelei tries to appease/attract Thor to her feminine ways to no avail which in turn makes her bitter and she starts taking it out on people around her. They start dropping like flies. She has never used her mind power on Thor as she wants to make his own decisions especially in regard to her. Thanos sees this and makes up in his own mind she is the death incarnate Mistress he has always wanted.

...I can continue, but would like to know what you think first... I'm guessing you have already written the beginning already. I just thought I'd give it a try, options are great.

**All rights reserved**

Copyright © 2012 Rachael Kinvig


End file.
